


It's midnight!

by MrsBeatles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Married Life, Sharing a Bed, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBeatles/pseuds/MrsBeatles
Summary: "It's midnight! Where the hell were you?"





	It's midnight!

Kara was out on a mission, and she was late… really late. Lena was desperate, she had tried calling her to her phone, she called Alex but the redhead didn’t have any updates on her status. So things were getting tense… close to start crying tense. The TV haven’t said anything about Supergirl the whole day. She tried to sit down and read some scientific article but it was impossible. The brunette could only think what would happen if anything happened to Kara. She was supposed to be indestructible… and no one in the city should have kryptonite. Her thoughts were eating her alive until… the sound of the door opening brought her back to the situation.  
Kara stepped inside their home wearing her Supergirl costume, looking exhausted to the floor. Lena sighed loudly in relief.

“It’s midnight! Where the hell were you?” she almost yelled to Kara, who smiled at her from the door. 

“I’m sorry… really…”

“You have no idea how worried I was!” Lena’s eyes started to water, she was holding her fear inside the whole time.

“I know… i know, Barry was in trouble and I had to go help him… in another universe, you know? It was impossible for me to get in touch… for real” Kara walked towards her, extending her hands to take Lena’s.

“You should have send a text… at least to let me know before you left. OMG you have no idea how nervous I was.”

“I know, I’m really sorry, my love” The blonde took her hands and pulled her into a tight hug, Lena held onto Kara’s waist like there was nobody else in the entire world. The tears started running down her cheeks. 

“Promise that you won’t do that again… ever again.” The brunette whispered into Kara’s neck.

“I promise I will never do that to you again.” she took Lena by the shoulder to look her directly into her eyes, and saw her tears. She never meant to hurt her like that. The blonde cleaned the tears with her thumbs. “I made you cry, I’m a monster”

“No, you are not. You are here, everything is fine.”

“I am here, we are fine… I love you, Lena”

“I love you too.” Kara leaned and kissed her gently, she was so gently it was like being kissed by a cloud. Lena pulled her waist closer, their bodys touched. It was all she needed, to feel Kara close to her.  
“We should go to bed, it’s late and tomorrow is a working day.” Kara said, after a while.

“Yeah, let’s go to bed. I’m gonna need you to hold me, you know?” the brunette said, walking towards the bedroom with the blonde by her hand.

“Of course i know, I’ve been thinking about that the whole evening.”

They changed into some comfortable shirts and pantis and got in the bed, Lena turned her back to Kara, who pulled her close carefully by the waist. Both hands in Lena’s middle.

“I promise to you, my love, I will always come back home to hold you.” The superhero whispered into her wife’s ear, smelling her dark hair.

Lena putted her hands in Kara’s arms, wrapping them. “I will alway need you to hold me. I love you.”

“I love you too.” she answered, and kissed the back of her neck.


End file.
